Demigra
|-|Demigra= |-|Wizard Demigra= |-|Demigra Makyouka= Character Synopsis Demigra (ドミグラ, Domigura), alternatively spelled Démigra, and usually referred to as Demon God Demigra (魔神ドミグラ), is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, primarily in the Demon God Demigra Saga, and a Demon God. He is hellbent on distorting history to free himself from his imprisonment and reign over time itself as a God. Character Statistics Tier: 4-A | 2-C normally. 2-C. 2-B via Chain Reaction. | 2-B Verse: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Name: Demon God Demigra Gender: Male Age: Over 75 million years old Classification: Demon, Demon God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dark Magic, Telepathy, Clairvoyance with his staff, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Limited Matter Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Possession, Time Travel, Duplication (Mirages have Demigra's powers, can act on their own after his death and can be spawned anywhere in his range), Afterimage, Can absorb enemies, Black Hole Creation, Can resurrect the dead, Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Transformation, BFR, Transmutation (Turned Tokitoki into a piece of candy), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Stated that, after absorbing Tokitoki, he had control over all of time and space), Immortality (Type 1). Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, which can be also used for Healing, Invisibility, Power Nullification, Energy Absorption, Statistics Amplification (Over time gaining Kiri, upon resurrection, when absorbing energy or clones), Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Into pure energy), Intangibility, Homing Attack, Sealing, Time Paradox Immunity, Power Transfer, Resurrection, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God” (Heroes Demigra), Resistant to the following: Time Stop and Mind Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level (Far superior to Non-Canon Shin and on par with Chrona, who herself is far superior to Shin as well) | Multi-Universe Level (Absorbed Toki-Toki, who is able to hatch a timeline every year, Mira stated that Toki-Toki's eggs have enough power to merge The Demon Realm and Universe 7 together. Stated to have control over Space and Time, which includes the Space-Times of Universe 7's structure). Multiverse Level via Chain Reaction (Demigra was going to destroy absolutely everything by destroying the Time Vault which in turn will cause everything to cease to exist) | Multiverse Level '(Was destroying the entire DB Multiverse and it's Space-Time, said Multiverse contains atleast countless Timelines on the basis that Toki-Toki has laid an egg for each of those years, DB is also stated to have countless "networks" of which are obviously referring universes) 'Speed: Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable '(Can lift an entire Timeline) | '''Immeasurable '(Far superior to his old self) 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class | Multi-Universal '(All of Time and Space was under his control across Universe 7 and other structures) | Multiversal (Was collapsing the entire Multiverse, of which has countless universes) '''Durability: Multi-Solar System Level | Multi-Universe Level (Could only be destroyed by the Combined Kamehameha of the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku with God essence) | Multiverse Level '(Was surviving the collapse of the entire DB Multiverse, of which he himself was causing. The strongest warriors of The Multiverse were needed in order to stand a chance against Demigra) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Interstellar '''with ki blasts and attacks. '''Multi-Universal '''with Kai Kai. | Extended melee range. '''Universal+ with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal 'with Kai Kai. 'Intelligence: High. Created a plan to become the God of Time and Space, said to have access to magic that "transcends human knowledge". Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Base | Post-Tokitoki Absorption | Dragon Ball Heroes Other Attributes List of Equipment: His staff Extra Info: Demigra is only part of the Dragon Ball Xenoverse game timeline, and has no relation to canon characters in Dragon Ball Super. As such, he can neither be scaled from anybody in Super, nor anybody can be scaled from him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Healers Category:Gods Category:Telepaths Category:Ki Users Category:Wizards Category:Fusions Category:Darkness Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Possession Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Staff Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Magic Category:Mind Users Category:Explosion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorbers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2